


914-I

by Tatsurou



Category: SCP Foundation, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsurou/pseuds/Tatsurou
Summary: When Katsuki Bakugou's bullying of Izuku Midoriya goes too far, the consequences are most dire...but Hisashi Midoriya won't accept them.  However, the work solution he uses is rather...anomalous.  The results are far more than expected.
Comments: 24
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

Hisashi carefully made his way through his workplace, a bundle far too small in his arms. His silent companion walked beside him. Hisashi's eyes darted left and right, constantly on the lookout for anyone approaching, but there was none. His eyes briefly landed on a camera in the corner of the hallway, its lens pointing there way. If he just looked natural...

"Don't worry," his companion muttered softly. "There's only one here, and no experiments are scheduled today because the cameras are down for maintenance." While his tone was reassuring, his eyes were hard.

Hisashi nodded in understanding as they continued their way through the metal halls. "R-right," he stammered softly as he picked up the pace, trying to reach the destination as fast as he could without appearing to be unduly hurried. If they were caught making this attempt before they got there, he could expect to lose his job, or worse. If they managed the attempt but something went wrong, there was no telling what could happen, and he might end up guilty of far worse. But if he succeeded...

 _Don't think that yet,_ he told himself as they continued on their way in. _First get there. Then begin the...experiment. Then figure out what to do about the result_ _._ Trying not to let his anxiety show on his face - for his own sake as much as anyone watching - he followed his companion through the unfamiliar facility. While it was one of many and much like Hisashi's own workplace, he'd never worked at this one before.

Before long, they reached the door in question. It was locked tight, and there were guards, but they paid them no mind. Hisashi's companion waved an ID card over the scanner, and the door opened to allow them in. The guards turned towards them briefly, but one look at what the scanner stated had both guards turning away, pretending to see nothing. Whether they saw the readout and wanted nothing to do with whatever security clearance it entailed or some memetic effect, they would not interfere. When the door closed behind them, Hisashi spoke up quietly. "How did you get clearance?" he asked softly.

"Called in a favor," his companion whispered, barely speaking, his tone now harsh.

Hisashi winced. He'd asked a great deal to make this happen...and it seemed like his 'friend' wasn't entirely happy about it. Moving quickly, he went to the booth marked 'Intake' within the room. Setting the bundle in his arms down, he slowly unzipped the black bag to reveal its contents.

His companion let out a startled oath. "Is...is that your boy?" he asked as dawning horror entered his tone.

"It...it was..." Hisashi whispered, gently touching the small face, trying to avoid the scorched, blackened, blistered areas around the holes. "And...might be again..." He looked hopefully at the machine.

"There's no telling what it might do," his companion pointed out. "Are you sure this is the one you want to try?"

"Could you get access to any of the others this easily?" Hisashi pointed out bluntly. "Or as discreetly? Or get him back out afterwards if this works?" There was no response. Moving as quickly and as clinically as he could manage, he placed the limp form within the 'Intake' booth before sealing the door. Moving over, he turned the dial. Between the damage and everything else...only 'Very Fine' had any chance of a positive result. Some experiments on that setting had animated the inanimate, after all...

He heard his companion gasp as he turned the dial, and knew he had to act. Taking the key, he paused in almost silent prayer. "Please..." he whispered, not knowing if it would be good or bad if the machine could somehow hear. "...give me back my boy..." He turned the key, winding the spring.

The machine sat in silence for several moments, something it had never done before once initiated. Then, just as Hisashi began to think something had gone wrong, the gears began to turn. Stepping back, he could only wait...and hope.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the machine came to a halt...and a slight banging could be heard in the 'Output' booth. Desperately, Hisashi raced to it and pulled it open...and his eyes widened in shock. There inside was a green eyed, green haired, freckled boy staring up at him, that oh so familiar face looking...ever so slightly unfamiliar. "D-dad?" he asked uncertainly.

Hisashi knelt and pulled his son into his arms. "It's going to be okay, Izuku," he promised fervently. "It's going to be okay..."

Izuku blinked uncertainly for a few moments, then returned the embrace.

"Best to come out the way you came in," the other man instructed firmly, though with more than a little awe in his voice as he stared up at the anomalous machine. "And we'd better hurry."

"R-right," Hisashi agreed, though unhappily. Grabbing the body bag, he pulled it over. "Izuku, I...I need you to curl up in here until we're outside," he instructed firmly. "I promise everything will be okay..."

Izuku stared at him disconcertingly for a time before turning to the other man, and then to the bag. After a time, he nodded and slipped into the bag, closing his eyes as he did.

Despite great upset, Hisashi zipped the bag closed and picked it back up in his arms. He then blinked as he felt a hand shoved into the pocket of his lab coat, leaving something behind. "Amnestics," his companion stated calmly. "You'll need them when you get back. You know how to administer them properly?"

Hisashi nodded firmly. "I-I do..."

"Some for your boy, too?" the question came curiously.

Hisashi hesitated. On the one hand, his boy had experienced something probably no one else ever would. The scientist in him desperately wanted to know the answers...but the father in him wanted what was best for his son, and that was stronger. That's why he researched what he did, after all. "Yes," he stated firmly. "I don't want him becoming a test subject."

Nodding, his companion deposited another vial into his pocket. "When we leave the room, I'll go one way and you go the other," he stated firmly. "I'll draw some attention, and you go as calmly and normally as you can back to the car and drive out."

Hisashi nodded warmly. "T...thank you, Watch..."

"Don't," the man stated firmly. "Just...don't."

Nodding, Hisashi followed the man back to the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Izuku calmly sat on the bench at the edge of the playground, thinking about things. As he looked at the world around him, everything was different...and yet the same. His thoughts were clearer, more precise, more focused...and yet unfamiliar. He found himself frequently glancing at his hands, and occasionally touching his face. He clearly remembered Katsuki's explosion going off in his face, the feeling of burning and pain, the sensation of feeling vanishing, the all consuming darkness...and waking up in the metal box, and having to focus to recognize his father. Why did he have to remind himself Hisashi Midoriya was his father?

...he remembered what happened between...

He blinked, shelving those thoughts and memories. The man his Dad had called 'Watch' had provided something called 'Amnestics'. Given the similarity to the term 'amnesia' and the fact Dad gave some to everyone who remembered what happened and then they didn't remember, Izuku presumed that was what they did...so he took his and pretended he couldn't remember. He didn't want to distress his parents, since he was their Good Boy and being a Good Boy for Mom meant not doing things that distressed them, like reminding them that he died when they didn't remember.

That was one of his last thoughts before everything went dark. He was supposed to be a Good Boy For Mom. The other last thought before everything went dark was that he wanted to be a great Pro-Hero like All Might, and all his plans and dreams in that regard. ...in the time between, those had been the only thoughts in the darkness, and they were his first thoughts when he awoke in the metal box. Now, everything in his perception seemed to be based around those two thoughts.

"Oy, Deku!"

Izuku looked up curiously. There was Katsuki, looking angry at him. "Hello, Kaachan!" he greeted, attempting to be warm. He felt like he should be warm - Katsuki was his friend, wasn't he? He had an affectionate nickname for him, after all - but it was difficult showing emotion for some reason. Had he forgotten what that looked and felt like, to show emotion? Possibly. He attempted a warm smile.

For some reason, the long fingered boy and bat winged boy with Katsuki flinched back from Izuku. Katsuki, on the other hand, stomped forward angrily, his eyes boring into him. "What did you do?" he demanded angrily, tiny explosions sparking in his hands.

Izuku blinked, trying to parse out what Katsuki meant as his smile faded. "I'm...sorry?" he asked in confusion.

"You're going to be!" Katsuki declared angrily, raising one hand...only to flinch away from the sight of the explosions sparking there as his own hand entered the same field of vision as Izuku's face. He seemed to almost fold in on himself with shivers as the explosions vanished. His eyes grew even angrier. "What did you do to me?" he screamed out as he threw an explosion free punch.

Izuku calmly watched the punch approach, shifting himself just enough so that the force of the blow was expended without bruising his flesh, but still giving Katsuki the feeling of impact. This would just keep going if Katsuki didn't vent whatever was bothering him, but coming home with bruises would worry his Mom, and that would be counter to being a Good Boy For Mom. He could see the anger in Katsuki...and how he was struggling to strike without his Quirk.

He wanted to be a Great Pro-Hero Like Alll Might. All Might didn't just save people, he gave them hope and inspired them. He helped them be better. He needed to help Katsuki be better. He remembered what he'd written in his notebooks about Katsuki. "Have you considered explosions at your elbow?" he asked curiously.

"W-what?" Katsuki demanded in confusion, his arm freezing where it was pulled back for the next punch.

"For extra force," Izuku explained, stepping around to the side so he could point. "You don't seem to be using explosions to attack - probably a good idea if the one you're attacking doesn't have some form of heat or fire resistance-" Katsuki visibly flinched at that statement, though his eyes showed he had no idea why. "-but you could still use them for propulsion. Set one off behind your elbow just before you punch and your arm will thrust forward with extra power." He paused as he touched Katsuki's elbow and the muscles of his lower arm. "Then again, do that too much and it might strain your muscles...maybe at the wrist just before impact? Or from your heel if you're kicking, to give the strike that extra oomph?"

Katsuki stared at him, his arm lowering in shock. "How..." he managed to get out uncertainly. "How are you so...like nothing's different...?"

Izuku blinked in confusion. "Is something different?" he asked, tilting his head. He didn't want things to be different. If things were different, then things would be Noticed. If things were Noticed, people would Remember. If people Remembered, Mom would be distressed...and that was not being a Good Boy For Mom.

Katsuki's eyes narrowed as he stared at him, plainly struggling to find something to explode metaphorically at. Eventually, he just shouted, "Dammit, Deku!" before running off.

Izuku watched him go as he thought about that, ignoring the two lackeys that followed Katsuki. Apparently, Kaachan now got upset at the idea of using his explosions on people...or perhaps just on Izuku. Well, he would need to get over that if he was going to be a Great Hero like he dreamed. Not being able to use his Quirk against someone could be crippling. Pulling out a notebook, Izuku moved to walk towards home. After all, classes were now out for the day, and he needed to get home before Mom worried. He was a Good Boy For Mom, after all. Still, he pulled out a pen as he walked, making notes about what he might do to help Katsuki get past whatever was making him hesitate.

He didn't really pay attention to where he was going - he knew the route home by rote, after all - and kept most of his focus on his work. He let his awareness of the people around him dictate when he crossed streets, instead focusing on his writing. The one thing he did notice was that Katsuki was following him from some distance back, but making sure not to be close enough to interact. Well, if Katsuki was looking out for him, he should help out in return. Perhaps spam constructs might be a good start?

He heard the honking. He heard the screech of tires. He heard Katsuki cry out, "Deku, watch out!"

Looking up, he saw he was in the middle of the street and was about to be hit by a speeding car. That would not do. If he got hit by a car, Mom would be upset and worry. That was not being a Good Boy For Mom. He was to be a Good Boy For Mom. That meant he could not get hit by the car.

_Decision_

_Declaration_

_Determination_

Izuku turned calmly from the sidewalk, looking back across the street as the car swerved to a halt. Katsuki was on the other side, staring in shock and blinking, rubbing his eyes as though trying to be sure he saw what he did. Izuku blinked thoughtfully. He was missing something...oh! Walking calmly back into the street as the car that did not hit him came to a halt, he retrieved his dropped pen. With that done, he turned and made his way towards home once more, still writing in his notebook. No, spam constructs wasn't a good start, they'd spatter. Maybe putting faces on metal constructs? That might work.

He wondered if he should mention the car that didn't hit him to Mom. He eventually decided not to. It would worry her, wouldn't it? And Good Boys did not make their Mom worry. He hoped Katsuki wasn't too upset by seeing that. He seemed rather stunned.


	3. Chapter 3

Izuku sat on the examination table, wondering why he was here. Shortly after he'd gotten home, his Mother had gotten a phone call. He hadn't heard everything, but it was apparently from Katsuki's mother, who he remembered he thought of as Aunt Mitsuki. Mitsuki had apparently been a bit erratic, but eventually Inko had gotten something out that made her both frantic and super happy. She'd rounded on Izuku then.

_"You were nearly hit by a car?"_

_"But...I wasn't. That would have upset you."_

_"How did you avoid it?"_

_"By...not being hit?"_

_"...you have a Quirk!!!"_

And after that, she had escorted him quite eagerly here. Several medical professionals had examined him for several hours, and all of them came away rather frustrated. They'd explained each test to him - reflex tests, brain activity scans, exotic energy evaluations, what happened when something was thrown at him both when he did and didn't expect it - and he allowed each test to happen. If Mom needed to be reassured that her Good Boy was healthy, then Izuku would show that he was the picture of perfect health...because he was, because that would make Mom happy and relaxed, and that was being a Good Boy For Mom. He didn't understand why the medical professionals became so frustrated at the results, or why new professionals kept coming in to investigate.

...he _really_ didn't like the investigations...

Eventually, a new professional came in alone and sat in front of Izuku. "Hello, Izuku," he greeted calmly. "I'm Dr. Chi Hanzo."

"I've heard of you," Izuku observed thoughtfully. "Your Quirk lets you analyze someone's genetic structure and extrapolate hidden information regarding biological functions. You're in high demand for medical treatment of those with Mutation type Quirks."

The doctor nodded in confirmation. "That's right," he confirmed with a smile. "I'm also called in for Quirk analysis when normal procedures for determining such things are...less than successful. Every so often - especially in the case of Quirks that have an awareness separate from the one who has them - the Quirk tries to resist analysis, or hide from investigation."

Izuku nodded in understanding. "I see. But why are you here?"

The doctor blinked at him, then shook his head. "Do you know why you are here?" he countered thoughtfully.

"Mom was worried about me because I didn't get hit by a car," Izuku explained calmly. "I...think?"

The doctor managed a chuckle. "Not exactly," he explained calmly. "From eye witness testimony, you evaded being hit by a car by _not being there_ the instant before contact would have happened. At the bare minimum, that's either teleportation or space warping, both of which are very impressive as Quirks...but the examiners here haven't been able to find out anything. As far as they can tell...you're completely baseline, no sign of a Quirk."

Izuku managed a smile. "Yes," he stated firmly. "I am a perfectly healthy young boy, so Mom doesn't have to worry about me!"

A smile crossed the doctor's face. "And there it is," he murmured under his breath before speaking louder. "Izuku, it's apparent that you _do_ have power...but because of your concern for worrying your mother, you're managing to hide that...most effectively at that. But hiding your power isn't going to stop her from worrying. Besides, now that your Quirk has awakened, don't you want to be a great Pro Hero someday?"

Izuku was silent as he let that turn over in his mind. He did want to be a Great Pro Hero Like All Might, and he did want to be a Good Boy For Mom which meant not letting her worry. But she was worried despite him being a perfectly healthy young boy? "I...I do," he allowed uncertainly. "But how do I not make Mom worry?"

The doctor's smile widened. "Since you have power, the way to keep her from worrying is finding out everything you can do with that power, so you can learn to use it as a Pro-Hero someday without getting hurt. But for that to happen, we need to find out everything you can do-"

Izuku's eyes lit up. The tests, the examinations, the studies...that's what it was for! "Why didn't you say so?" he asked eagerly. With no more preamble than that, he reached out and placed his hand on the doctor's forehead...

...and showed him what he could do.

* * *

Inko glanced over the filled out Quirk examination form uncertainly. The unholy scream the doctor had let out just before he began to fill it out had _not_ been comforting. Neither was what had been filled out. "So...what am I supposed to do with all this?" she asked, gesturing to the writing.

The professional across the desk from her frowned, well understanding her concern. Almost the entire sheet was covered with scrawlings in no language he'd ever encountered, and if he didn't know better he would swear that some of the writing changed even as he looked at it. The rather eye catching crimson ink it had been filled out with wasn't helping much there, even if there were a few bits written in black here and there. The only things that were written clearly was a mention of 'zero point reactive teleportation' and the name that Dr. Hanzo had given to Izuku's Quirk.

'God Have Mercy'

This was understandably far from comforting for the boy's mother. "Well...this isn't the first time diagnosing a Quirk has resulted in something like this," he offered uncertainly. "It's why those with Quirks who can directly analyze other Quirks are in such high demand, and have such generous pay scales."

"You mean...it's _normal_ for them to scream like they've just laid eyes on hell itself before filling in a sheet with unreadable language?" Inko pressed uncertainly.

"The screaming is new, I'll admit," he allowed awkwardly. "But in past cases, writing like this-" he tapped the sheet, being careful not to touch the crimson ink though he wasn't certain why. "-generally means that the Quirk in some way, shape, or form involves the formation of thoughts or ideas in the mind. That doesn't usually translate well, but will eventually make sense to the one who it's written about."

"You've...seen something like this before?" Inko asked uncertainly, greatly worried about her little boy.

"Last time was someone who could take thoughts out of their own head - or others - and make them temporarily physical," the man explained calmly. "Took forever to figure out what they were actually doing, but once it was known it could be filled out more normally." He interlaced his fingers. "Though there is one thing that Dr. Hanzo noted before he left-"

"He left?" Inko demanded angrily. "Why?"

"In his own words, 'to drink for a week straight until I can't remember anything that happened today'," he allowed worriedly. The way the man had been _shaking_ as he said that... "Still, he did have advice for you as far as Izuku and his Quirk."

Inko frowned at that revelation for a time, but eventually nodded. "And what's that?"

"Apparently, Izuku was trying to hide his powers subconsciously because he didn't want to worry you," he explained as calmly as he could manage. "If he's to develop his powers, whatever they are..."

"I'll need to encourage him in that way as much as possible," Inko concluded thoughtfully. "And...not let myself worry about what might happen to him from doing so." She glanced at the name on the sheet again. "That's going to be difficult..."

The man nodded in understanding. Truthfully, the last time he'd encountered someone whose 'Quirk' read like this, the results had involved contacting...certain colleagues...and certain medicines...didn't it? Odd, why couldn't he remember? Weren't there...protocols...?

His eyes briefly glanced at the crimson writing, and the thoughts seemed to flee his mind. Oh well, it must not be that important. He wasn't even Level 1, after all. Figuring this out was obviously the job of someone higher up the chain. He'd pass it on...

His eyes once more glazed as he glanced at the writing.

...if it seemed important.


	4. Chapter 4

Izuku calmly performed a few stretches to limber up his body. Today, at his Mom's instruction, he was going to get some discreet practice with his abilities so he could better understand them when the time came to attend a Pro-Hero school and become a Great Pro-Hero Like All Might. This meant a workout of sorts, and it was important to stretch before a workout to stay limber. He didn't actually need the stretches to limber up, but if he didn't do them, Mom would worry about him pulling a muscle or otherwise injuring himself as he practiced, and it wouldn't do to worry her. That was not Being A Good Boy For Mom. Once the stretching was done, he pulled on a hoodie to go with his green pants. The hoodie was black with an insignia of a green gear around a scarlet eye.

...neither he nor Mom could be certain if that design had always been there, but it was now and it wasn't important if it always had been.

Pulling the hood up, Izuku slipped his hands into his pockets and began scanning around with his senses, trying to find a spot where he could make use of his abilities to help someone...without breaking the law about unlicensed Quirk use. He couldn't use his abilities _against_ someone, or in any way that caused a person harm, without a proper License, so it needed to be a situation where he could explore his abilities without directly using them on someone...but preferably still help people. He didn't actually _know_ what his abilities were, after all...ah, there was such a situation!

Taking a step, he found himself at what definitely looked like a crime scene...but oddly lacking in police officers. There were several uniformed troops wearing a symbol he didn't recognize, all pointing heavy duty machine guns in the direction of the crime scene...where a naked white figure was hunched over a dead body, seeming to shake as it struggled to hide its face.

Izuku blinked in confusion as he took in the scene. A man was dead...but he couldn't do anything for him. But someone here still needed help. He calmly walked past the men with guns. One of them shouted at him, but he ignored it. Another attempted to open fire, but being shot would have worried Mom, so the bullets did not hit. They also didn't go anywhere near the white figure as Izuku approached. "You okay?" he asked it calmly as he came up to its side.

The figure let out an odd, despairing shriek. As Izuku got closer, it started to turn towards him, only to jerk away...then freeze in confusion. It turned towards Izuku again...

Izuku blinked in confusion. There was no face...no, that wasn't quite right. Part of his mind recognized that there _was_ a face there, but for some reason his mind, his senses, refused to register it beyond it existing, not letting him actually _see_ the face. He didn't know why...but apparently the creature could tell that was the case and was confused by that. Shrugging, Izuku stepped up to the creature's side. "You killed this man?" he asked thoughtfully.

The figure let out another odd, despairing wail, seeming to shrink in on itself.

"You didn't want to?" Izuku clarified, somehow getting meaning out of the sound without actually understanding it. "Then why did you?"

The creature let out another shriek, this one adding a tone somewhere between anger and defiance.

"You had to?" Izuku pressed in confusion. "Why?"

The creature moaned sadly, gesturing towards its head where Izuku could not see its face.

"...he saw your face?" Izuku interpreted. "And because of that...you killed him-" An angry, despairing correction cut him off. "Because of that, you _had_ to kill him? Why?"

The figure let out a despairing sound somewhere between despair and unutterable loneliness, with the overtones of one who lived a cursed existence they do not believe they can ever escape from.

"...you don't know," Izuku concluded sadly. "But if someone sees your face, you _have_ to kill them, no matter what your actual desires are." The creature moaned, staring sadly at its hands before pulling Izuku into a hug, wailing into his shoulder. Izuku sadly patted its shoulders, returning the embrace.

"Young man-" one of the troops began, only to hesitate in confusion. "...what happened? I...I don't see..."

The creature hesitantly turned towards the troops...who all lowered their weapons in confusion. "If someone sees his face, he has to kill them," Izuku explained calmly but sadly. "He doesn't want to. He doesn't have a choice. It's a compulsion he can't escape...so I'm not letting anyone see his face, so he doesn't have to." The creature's next cry had the barest hint of joy to it as it hugged Izuku tighter. "Though I don't know if I can do it constantly, or from how far away. Didn't know I could until just now."

The soldier glanced from the figure to Izuku in confusion, rubbing the back of his head. "We were aware that...this subject...kills anyone who sees his face. We weren't aware it was a compulsion..." His tone of voice suggested he wasn't entirely ready to take it at Izuku's word either. "We're responsible for keeping people safe from him-"

"Did you try giving him a mask?" Izuku asked bluntly. The troops exchanged glances uncertainly. Izuku's eyes went flat. "Seriously?"

"Well, even a photo or video recording is enough to trigger that..." the talkative troop began.

"That's not a problem anymore," Izuku stated firmly.

For reasons unknown to him at the time, the talkative troop made mental note of the exact timestamp on his HUD.

"For now, I think I can fix this," Izuku continued. "There's a costume shop over there." Taking the figure by the hand, Izuku led him towards the shop. The figure followed along happily, though keeping his head down in uncertainty.

* * *

 **Addendum 096-G:** During the security breech on __/__/__, SCP-096 encountered an at the time unidentified anomaly, since identified as [REDACTED]. The figure was roughly humanoid, about the size of a small child...and only glowing green eyes could be seen under the figure's hood, with a symbol of a green gear and a scarlet eye on the figure's garb. The figure pacified SCP-096, lectured Foundation troops regarding 096's upset, and then proceeded to take SCP-096 to a nearby costume shop. While in the presence of [REDACTED], no one was able to perceive 096's face, and thus did not trigger its anomalous properties.

SCP-096 left the shop in a red hoodie with a black belt and wearing a white mask with black holes for eyes and mouth, though nothing can be perceived through the holes and 096 is somehow able to eat without removing or damaging the mask. It also moves in response to the sounds 096 attempts to make - which are no longer as frenzied or high pitched as they once were - but seems to do nothing else.

SCP-096, upon discovery that the combination of mask and hoodie prevented its anomalous effect from triggering, happily embraced [REDACTED] while making noises that seemed to convey gratitude before returning peacefully with Foundation personnel to its containment suite. It has since made attempts at communication, even seeking out interviews...although translation has proven difficult, and SCP-096's handwriting is atrocious. The only thing that can be confirmed is that SCP-096 briefly referred to [REDACTED] as "his Prince", though only by interpretation.

Commander [REDACTED] on scene was able to determine that memetic effects of some sort protected the identity of the then unidentified figure. Despite there being no shadow cast by the hood, no face could be seen under it save for glowing green eyes, and none of those present were able to recall any other physical identifiers or even accurately describe the figure's voice, despite the figure speaking frequently. Further reports under file [REDACTED].

 _Note:_ SCP-096 is exceptionally protective of the mask. While it has not actively harmed anyone attempting to remove or examine the mask, it has used physical force to prevent anyone from touching it, and its cries show distress at the attempts. Containment is cold, not cruel. Unless and until the mask shows further anomalous properties or presents an active threat to other individuals, further attempts at removal or study are suspended without active cooperation from SCP-096.

 _Additional Note:_ Researcher Class 3 H______ M_______, on learning of the change to SCP-096's situation, was heard to mutter, "F***ing Nintendo," under his breath before refusing to comment further and returning to work. The significance of this has yet to be determined.

 _Alert:_ As best as can be determined, at the exact moment [REDACTED] stated that video or photos of 096's face would no longer be a problem, all existing photograph or video files of SCP-096's face self-erased, and physical copies lost all image. No computer access records indicate how this happened. It is believed this was an anomalous exertion of [REDACTED], but no further information is available at this time.

* * *

"Mom, I'm home!" Izuku called back as he stepped into the house, pulling his hood back and shaking out his hood hair.

"Welcome back, sweetie," Inko called back as she cooked. "How did it go?"

"I learned something new about my powers, and I was able to help someone!" Izuku replied, making his voice excited as he smiled his now somewhat unsettling happy smile.

"That's wonderful!" Inko called back happily. "What did you learn?"

"I can filter out harmful sensory input from my perceptions or those around me!" Izuku replied excitedly, part of his mind whirring with the implications as his thoughts turned to his Hero Notebooks.

Inko hesitated in her cooking as she took that in. "And...how did that let you help someone?"

"Cosplay!" Izuku answered readily.

Inko was silent for a while longer. "Can...can you perhaps explain that a bit better?" she asked uncertainly.

Izuku pondered that for a time. Should he mention the dead body? No, that would just worry her. Same went for being shot at. It didn't matter that he wasn't actually in any danger, if he mentioned either of those Mom would get worried and panicky, and that was not the actions of Being A Good Boy For Mom. "...I don't think so, no," he admitted apologetically. "Sorry, Mom..."

Inko quickly gathered herself. "It's alright, sweetie," she hastened to reassure him. "As long as you're learning what you can do, helping people, and having fun, that's what's important...as long as you're careful. You _were_ careful, weren't you?"

"Absolutely!" Izuku confirmed with a wide smile. "I made certain that I was in no danger at any point, physical, mental, or emotional!"

Inko chuckled indulgently. "That's a good boy, Izuku. Now wash up for dinner!"

"Yes, Mom!" Shucking his hoodie, Izuku headed for the restroom. It had been a good day.


	5. Chapter 5

Izuku calmly stepped out of the house, his nose buried in his hero notebooks as he shifted which one was in his grip without moving, going over written material as he mentally covered important details in regards to his plan. He was going to help Kaachan today regarding his hesitation to use his Quirk. He didn't know what was causing it, but he knew it would cripple his ability to be a Pro Hero, and that would crush Kaachan's dreams. Izuku didn't want that, it went against Being A Great Pro-Hero Like All Might to not help someone when he could do so...especially when he couldn't help but think that somehow Kaachan's hesitation was because of him. Nothing in his notes or his thoughts gave a logical explanation for that conclusion, and yet whenever he thought it, the thought had absolute certainty behind it. Still, it would take careful planning and full awareness of everything that might go wrong-

...he was on a rooftop. Why was he on a rooftop? He didn't recall climbing any stairs or ladders. Then again, he didn't recall traveling the other day when he found himself where he could help the Shy Guy with his issues...and he _did_ apparently have the ability to _be_ where he needed to be...or perhaps _not be_ where he needed to not be was more accurate? He still wasn't sure how that ability worked, or even what it was. He really needed to give that some thought at some point-

A crash of metal from below drew his attention. Glancing down, he saw a young girl about his age with dark blue hair being backed into an alleyway. She seemed scared, and the one backing her in had a knife. Looking around, Izuku saw there was no one near enough to see anything except him, but wouldn't someone hear...ah. A rather loud window air conditioner just turned on. No wonder he couldn't hear what the girl and the one threatening her were saying, and anyone who heard the crash of metal that had drawn his attention - the girl tripping over a fallen trash can as she backed away - would assume it was some stray animal looking for food.

That's why he was on the roof. Someone needed his help right now more than Kaachan. Pulling his hood up, he mentally went over the situation, trying to decide the best way to handle it. He had to help the girl, that much was certain. But using his abilities directly on someone was against the Quirk Licensing laws. So that meant he couldn't attack the assailant directly. Could he extricate the girl directly? ...he wasn't certain how the law applied there. It was specifically about causing harm or using dangerous power, and he couldn't help but think trying to take her with him when he _wasn't there_ wasn't a good idea, somehow. Would it hurt her? Would it simply not work? He didn't know, so he couldn't risk it. Interpose himself between the assailant and his intended victim? That might work, but that would only mean using himself as a shield...and knife holes in his hoodie would definitely worry Inko, and that was not Being A Good Boy For Mom. He needed to stop the assailant from attacking somehow, make them not want to attack...

He felt a pulse in his torso, just under the scarlet eye on his hoodie. An idea rose in his mind. Fear. That was a potent weapon, and as long as there was no direct contact, it wasn't against the law, was it?

He hesitated. He did not like that idea. Making people afraid...that seemed counter to Being A Great Pro-Hero Like All Might. All Might made people feel safe, not afraid.

Another pulse. He remembered footage of villains running when All Might appeared on the scene. He made the bad people afraid, plainly, and this was a bad person. It was alright to make them afraid, especially if it meant making the girl feel safe Like All Might.

There was logic there. But how would he make the assailant afraid? What possible reason could they have to be afraid of a kid who plainly didn't have a Hero License?

Another pulse. A memory of dealing with the Shy Guy, and how no one could see his face while Izuku was there. There was no reason the assailant had to _see_ a child without a Hero License.

Izuku didn't want to pretend to be someone he wasn't, that would be too easily found out...oh, some _thing_...

Letting himself shift, he slithered out of the hoodie, metal claws digging into mortar as he made his way down.

* * *

Jiro backed her way into the alleyway, cursing under her breath. She just _had_ to try and take the shortcut home today. Normally it was just fine, but of _course_ today some roadwork led to another detour and catching the eye of someone unpleasant. She didn't know _what_ this person wanted with her, but that knife was _not_ making her feel safe...and on top of that, the noise of the air conditioner was hurting her jacks, making her ears hurt and making it hard to think, not to mention throwing off her heartbeat and making it hard to move carefully. She really needed to work on that.

Seeing the knife come closer and hearing and feeling the sing of steel through her jacks, she hoped she got the chance...

All noise seemed to stop. The assailant halted. They opened their mouth...but no sound came out. Jiro opened her mouth, but no sound came forth from her either. And then another sound came, the sound of steel on stone from above. Both her and her assailant looked up...and beheld a nightmare.

The beast was long and sinuous, made of equal parts metal and bone with no visible flesh. The bone was shaped in plates, the metal shaped into bones, the eyes burned scarlet and emerald, and the teeth gnashed endlessly as it approached, its claws dragging it down the wall in defiance of gravity as its rib cage scraped against the wall, bits of brick and mortar tumbling soundlessly away.

Jiro felt a can bounce off her leg. Looking, she saw the assailant had stumbled back, staring up at the beast. Their mouth moved, shaping a terrified demand but no sound carried. Somehow, she still knew the question.

What are you?

The creature lifted itself from the wall, twisting its body until its head gazed at the assailant right side up.

_**I Am Justice** _

Jiro felt the answer in the pulse of its eyes, boring into the mind. It was somehow comforting if terrifying to her, but plainly it was far more painful to the assailant as they dropped the knife and clutched futilely at their ears. The beast opened its jaw in a soundless roar.

_**CONFESS!** _

Jiro shivered as she felt the note of _command_ in that declaration. It wasn't even directed at her, and yet she suddenly felt the urge to run home and tell her parents about the time she snuck a cookie from the jar before dinner but still demanded one for desert afterwards...but that was when she was _three_. Why was she even thinking that-

The former assailant let out a terrified soundless scream, turned, and fled. Eventually his scream began to audibly echo, showing he'd moved beyond whatever allowed this beast to blot out all sound. The beast then turned to her.

Jiro slowly got to her feet, staggering towards the creature. Despite the terrifying visage, she somehow wasn't afraid. Beyond that, she felt...driven. There was something...something she _had_ to know. Leaning forward, she extended her jacks until their metal tips touched the metal of the beast-

_FireDeathDestructionChangeScarletEmeraldGearsMetalBonesDeathLifeMadnessSuccor_

_The Song of the Worm_

Jiro staggered back, blinking just in time to see the metal beast finishing collapsing into itself into the form of a young boy her age, dressed in green and black with a hood pulled over his face, emerald eyes staring at her from under the hood as the scarlet eye on his hoodie seemed to pulse. "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly as sound returned to the alleyway.

Jiro blinked in stunned shock as she took it all in. "T-that...that was so cool!" she gasped out finally. She couldn't quite make sense of what the song in his steel had sung to her, but the blur of images and his own actions were so _metal!_ "Can you do it again?"

The boy chuckled nervously. "I...I dunno," he admitted finally. "I'm not sure how I did it in the first place. Still trying to figure out everything I can do, actually."

Jiro's eyes widened in shock. "That's so cool!" she squealed out, though quickly getting her voice under control. "Can't wait to tell my parents about this! They'll love it!"

"They...will?" the boy asked, surprised. He tilted his head uncertainly.

"Absolutely!" With that, she dashed away to go tell her parents about this crazy adventure.

It wouldn't be until she was actually telling them that she realized she forgot to ask the boy's name, or give her own. That frustration would stay with her for a long while, but fill her with a determination unlike what she'd known before. She _would_ meet the Emerald Eyed boy of the Scarlet Eye again someday.

* * *

Katsuki stared at the crude face drawn on the metal mannequin Izuku had constructed. While crude, it definitely looked enough like Izuku to be uncomfortable to use it as a sparring tool, let alone practice his explosions like Izuku intended. "What's the point of this, Deku?" he demanded harshly, trying to get his old fire and invective in his voice. This was Deku, after all. Sure, he had power now, something weird apparently...but he was still, Deku, right? And he looked down on him! That...he was supposed to be better than him, wasn't he?

And why did the very idea of aiming his explosions anywhere near him fill him with feelings of rage, sorrow, and guilt?

"I noticed you hesitated when you were making your explosions near me," Izuku explained calmly. "That could cause problems becoming a pro-hero, so I thought I'd make something for you to practice on. At first I thought a spam construct-"

_Flesh bursting apart under explosive force._

_The scent of charred skin, muscle, and bone._

_Screams of despair...his own._

_That...damn...smile..._

"-but I thought that might be a bit too close to flesh to start with and might trigger whatever's affecting you, so I thought metal with faces might work better," Izuku concluded. "Since it's using it on me that causes problems, I used my face-"

"What is _wrong_ with you?" Katsuki demanded, his voice fluctuating between rage and despair.

Izuku flinched back in surprise. "Nothing is wrong," he insisted, though his tone left it uncertain _who_ he was trying to convince. "I am completely well. There is nothing wrong with me." He smiled to confirm it, that same damn smile somehow incredibly unsettling now.

"Why are you trying to help me?" Katsuki demanded angrily. He would never had said what he did next if _anyone_ else had been around to hear it, but it was just the two of them alone at the dump that had once been a beach. "I've been _horrible_ to you! I beat you up, I kick you when you're down, I yell, I scream, I...I used my Quirk on you..."

"But you're Kaachan," Izuku pointed out, his expression showing he didn't understand why the things Katsuki was bringing up mattered. "You're aggressive, forceful, and have a powerful personality. That's what's going to make you a great Pro-Hero-"

"How can you just _shrug off_ everything I've done just because you tried to help me that one time and _still_ try and help me?" Katsuki demanded angrily. He didn't know why he was speaking so openly. Something about those eyes and that damn smile drove daggers into his pride, carving up his resistance and ego and leaving bare the truths he tried to hide from even himself, the source of his rage. "Why?"

Izuku stared at him thoughtfully for a time. His eyes were...somewhat off, as though he both was and wasn't looking at Katsuki...like he was using looking at Katsuki to look at his memories of Katsuki. "Because you're my friend, Kaachan," Izuku stated finally with a tone of finality. "And because you need help."

Katsuki stared at Izuku in disbelief. Was...was it really so simple? Could it really be? He found his mind going back to that time before his Quirk came in, back when he and Izuku were just normal kids with normal dreams. True, he was always the forceful and aggressive one, always getting himself hurt trying to do things he shouldn't...and Izuku was always the one there helping him up when he fell, just because he was there. ...and when his Quirk came in, he'd been blinded by glory and forgotten...and when Izuku was declared Quirkless, he'd thrown it all away...

He hung his head low. "I...I don't deserve your help, Izuku..." he stated finally.

Izuku watched him for a time. Remembering, Katsuki could practically see the way the boy thought. He wanted to deny Katsuki's words, but knew a flat counter would just lead to an argument. He considered shrugging it off with a continued expression of help, but even Katsuki knew that would just breed long term resentment. But Izuku would want to help anyway, so how would he present it?

"Then this is good practice for when we're both Great Pro-Heroes Like All Might, then," Izuku stated finally.

Katsuki blinked in confusion. "The fuck is that supposed to mean?" he demanded in irritation, feeling a bit of anger growing at such a dismissive approach.

"Well, Pro-Heroes Like All Might don't just help people who deserve it, right?" Izuku explained logically. He then tapped his chin in thought. "...be a pretty short workday if they did..."

Katsuki's eyes practically popped out of his head in shock. He tried to react, tried to say something...it wasn't even that funny and yet...all he could do was laugh. His anger drained away as he was reminded just how _innocent_ Izuku was, that innocent enthusiasm that infected everything he did. "What the fuck, Zu?" he finally managed to get out. "Where the hell did that come from?"

Izuku simply shrugged...but the smile seemed just a little closer to natural, a little closer to the smile Katsuki remembered...the one that hadn't really been there since he was 'diagnosed'... "You're really determined to help me be the best Pro-Hero I can be?" Katsuki asked finally.

"Yes!" Izuku stated firmly. "I can't be a Great Pro-Hero Like All Might if I don't help everyone to the best of my ability! That's what he does, after all."

Katsuki let off a quiet chuckle, trying to regain equanimity. "Well, if you want to hurt your own chances, fine by me!" he stated firmly, thumping his chest. "Only one of us can be #1 like All Might, after all!"

"Why would I want to be #1?" Izuku asked in confusion.

Katsuki blinked in shock. "Huh?"

"I don't have to be #1 to Be Like All Might," Izuku pointed out logically. "The Hero Rankings are made by the media, not the Heroes or the people they help. It's a measure of how popular they are - how well they shine and sell - more than how good a hero they are. But I don't want to Be A Great Pro-Hero Like All Might to be famous and sell merchandise. I want to do it to help people, save people, make people feel safe like he does. Why would I need to be #1 to do that?"

Katsuki blinked in surprise. That...that was _so_ Izuku after all. Even back before the 'diagnosis', he was never the sort to put himself forward or seek the spotlight. He just wanted to help, to be a good person... _of course_ that's how his dreams would be shaped, too. Feeling a weight start to lift - he wasn't in competition with Izuku after all, huh? - he let out a more relaxed laugh. "Well, when I get my own Hero Agency as #1, you better come work for me, got it Zuku?" he insisted.

"Sure thing, Kaachan!" Izuku promised happily. "I promised your Mom I'd look after you, after all."

"What?" Katsuki demanded angrily. "When?"

"When we first met," Izuku explained with a smile. "She said you were a headstrong, aggressive boy, and likely to charge headfirst into every trouble imaginable, so she was glad you'd have a friend who would keep up and asked me to keep an eye on you and make sure you came home in one piece. I keep my promises."

Katsuki felt his eye beginning to twitch. The inciting incident...he wasn't looking down on him...he was keeping his promise? "That BIIIIIIIIITCH!!!!" he screamed out angrily at the top of his lungs as he triggered explosions with both hands. They would have _words..._

...no, no they would not. As angry and aggressive as he acted, his Mom gave as good as she got if not worse. He'd just let it smolder and let that anger feed his explosions. Yeah, that made sense...


End file.
